Welcome to South Park High School
by dumbrunette1234
Summary: I own nothing of Southpark but my OC Being new to a new City, state, and school can't be that bad, right? Well HIgh school is a challenge for some people with drugs, 3x, love, betrayal, and drama is all you need to deal with in high school. no more oc's right now sowwy for the sucky summary
1. OC's needed

** Hey guys! dumbbrunette1234 here and I'm announcing that I'm making my first south park fanfic! It's going to be about my OC's first day at south park high school as a freshman. There she'll meet new friends, have competitions (literally), crushs, and the daily high school scenario of dealing with drugs, $3x, and pressure of.. everything. I was inspired to write this by KATviews so thank you woman. Sorry for the long authors note (it feels long to me) but anyways... I need some OC's ;D If your reading this I need proof so please write ****_Ferrets_**** on the top and ONLY SEND THROUGH PM PLEASE. Thanks so here's the application:**

App

Full name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship with my OC: (friend, teammate, rival, etc):

Clothes:

History:

Sport(s):

Love interest: (Between Stan, Kenny, Craig, Clyde, Butters, BeBe, Wendy, and OC)

Job:

Family you live with(include pets if you want):

Classes you want:

Anything else:

**Ok that's all I need hopefully I make a great story and here's my OC's:**

Full name: Analisa Aurore Aris

Age: 15

Appearance: She's 5'1, has light tan skin, Long light brown wavy hair(eventually dyes it ombre), has a lean body structure, and light brown eyes.

Personality: She's first quiet and shy, but once she gets comfortable with you, she's very outgoing, bubbly, a goofball, sweetheart, kind, major flirt type of girl. She also LOVES to party.

History: She's new to South Park. She's from Los Angeles, California. She has a history of depression (you'll find out later why) so she cuts her left wrist so she covers it with makeup (later a tattoo) and she has her nose pierced with a diamond nose ring. She loves to party and drinks and isn't a virgin.

Sport(s): cross country and dance

Love interest: Kyle (sorry)

Job: volunteers at an animal shelter and works at a pet shop

Family you live with(include pets if you want): She lives with her older brother Austin-21, and her siberian husky Snow-6mos. old

Classes you want: english acc, biology, world history, dance, cross country, geometry


	2. 10 years ago

** A/N: Hey guys ;D I'll try my best to update since I'm super busy with school and jr olympics. I made it to championships and it's going to take place in new mexico so I have been training hard Dx. Well here's the second part of the story :3 I hope you enjoy.**

** '**_I remember being five years old_**. **_Being so young and innocent was the best since you didn't have to worry much about the world. I wore whatever I want and didn't care, had no drama, goodbye's meant until tomorrow, and only had crushes.I don't need the pain, drama, rumors, and heartbreaks, but it's all part of growing up'_

~10 years ago in Los Angeles, California~

"You're my best friend no matter how far we are right?" asked a sadden 5 year old girl to her best friend. "Always." Smiled the other five year old girl. The first 5 year old girl is name Analisa and her best friend in the world, Esmee, was moving so they were saying their goodbye's. Analisa has long wavy brown hair with front bangs, light brown eyes, light tan skin, and has a petite figure. Esmee has dark brown curly hair with front bangs also, light green eyes, skinny body ,and light skin. Esmee and Analisa hugged for the last time as Esmee's stepdad, Norman, was screaming her name to get in the car. "God damn it Esmee! get in the fuckin car now!" both girls feared him so Esmee hugged her again and was heading for the car. "Wait! Esmee, here." Esmee smiled at her friend and took a small box from Analisa. "Call me when you get to South Park." She nodded. "Bye Analisa." I waved good bye as I watched their car drive off.

**~Analisa's POV~**

I watched Esmee's car drive off. I felt a tear stream down my face and I felt like bursting so I ran home. We will reunite again, soon hopefully. I curled up in a ball on my bed and cried myself to sleep. '_I'll video chat her next weekend.' _I looked at my other half of my necklace with

**~Esmee's POV~**

Leaving my best friend was the hardest thing to me, we have the wildest memories together. Thinking about them made me cry and I clutched the little box tighter. "Quit your whining you baby and shut up! It's already a pain living with you! GOD!" yelled Norman her stepdad. "Norman, she's just upset that  
we're moving, that's all." Her mother said quietly and continued to talk. "Those two were really close. They were both from Sacramento then both moved to LA and been friends since diapers." He rolled his eyes. "Bitch." I looked at the box and decided to open it. Inside laid a silver necklace with a half a heart with diamonds around half the heart and engraved on it was "Best Friends" on it. I smiled and put it away for now. '_I think I'll ask my mom to put it on me when we get to the air port.' _I fell asleep all through the car ride and plane ride.

**~In Los Angeles~**

With Esmee gone, I've been bored. school sucks, lunch sucks, recess sucks, and adding that all up... it was a boring life for me. My older broter, Austin, would always buy me candy to cheer me up but it only lasted for five minutes and this boy Aaron was my new friend now. He was pretty funny, sweet, and cute for are age. He had wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and was tan. He always walked me to school after we graduated kindergarten to class. He's been there for me and we've been friends since then. As we got older, I still talked to Esmee, and Aaron was still my best friend and he's gotten hot in middle school and became a women's man. He never went out with anyone, as for me, I got out an abusive relationship who I was with since 6th grade till the middle of 8th grade. Through all middle school I had depression and started cutting myself on my left wrist. I lost both my parents and now I just live with Austin. One day, I came home and got the biggest surprise of my life from Austin. " Analisa guess what?!" Austin yelled excitingly. I'm now 15, the only thing that changed about me is my height only. I tilted my head. "what?" I said jumping on the couch petting my husky Snow whose 6 months old. "We're moving to South Park!" He was jumping around like a little kid. I got my hand and held the charm around my necklace. I quickly jumped off the couch and started squealing. "EKKKKKKKK! Does Esmee know?" "Nope, I wanted you to tell her kiddo." I tackled my brother in a hug. "Let's surprise her! you're the best big brother ever!" "I know. We're leaving... NOW!" I was confused. "But, I need to pa-" "Already did now let's go!" I laughed and got in the car. Off to South Park baby.

**A/N: And cutting off here and making the next chapter... NOW! Hope you enjoyed it and sorry it was boring though but I'm processing XD OC's in the next one.**


End file.
